


Real Love Never Fades

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: I thought it would be interesting to try something that follows the cutest couple ever as they age, showing how romance blossoms.





	Real Love Never Fades

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't requested, but since the barbarian fic and rereading Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time, AND watching Reign again, aaaaand idk. Thought it would be interesting to do something like this that follows them through the years as their romance grows. This is how I assume things would have worked if they were both royalty in the time of kings and queens. Fun fact about that show, it's based on love Mary Stuart and Francis I, I believe. Look, just don't think about the countries, even though France is the only country I got from the show lol. And pretend that wasn't a time where people literally watched marriages get consummated. 🙄 Men. Anyway, enjoy the story.

"...4...3...2...1, ready or not, here I come!" A precious five year old princess with long, shiny raven hair trots through the castle's large study room in search of her new best friend, a sweet little prince that's as old as she and just as precocious with incredible green eyes. Mikasa's bangs tickle the bridge of her nose as she peeks around the couch and frowned when all she found was one of the many cats that roam the halls, though she happily reached down to scratch the tabby's ear before she went and searched elsewhere in the study to no avail. "I'm gonna find you, Eren!" She giggles as she runs down the long hallway, her little dress's train billowing out behind as she scrunched some of the front skirt in her fists, reducing the possibility that she'll fall all the while. The first place she checked when she ran into his room was underneath the bed, but there was nothing except dark hardwoods covered in an area rug. Prince Eren was nowhere to be found until there was suddenly a pair of hands coming from behind her that tickled into her sides and made the girl collapse on the floor almost immediately in a fit of laughter to be tickled mercilessly. "Wh-where did you come from?!"

"My Mommy!"

"Ahah, stop!" The princess snorted amidst her giggles as she rolled around on the floor, his own laugh almost as loud. "Y-you're a cheater!"

"Well, you were taking too long! I got bored!"

"My goodness, Eren," Came his mother's lovely voice with a small chuckle as she stands in the door way, watching the two toddlers play. So cute. "Leave this poor girl alone," Carla smiled when her little boy looked her way and practically tripped over himself running into her welcoming arms, throwing his arms around her neck to share a sweet embrace. "Would you like it if Mikasa came back to play?" Eren leaned back in his mother's arms with a very wide, happy grin and both toddlers nodded in unison. "Wonderful! We're having a room made up for her to stay in when she comes to visit during the summer and isn't at home with her parents learning what Daddy and I are teaching you." His face fell into a frown, pouting that his friend will eventually have to leave, little arms crossing over his chest in a frustrated huff.

"But I don't want her to go! Ever!"

"I know, but she has her family back home in France that wants to spend time with her, too."

"Well, why can't we move to there? Why do we have to stay in Germany?"

"Because we have stuff to do here, silly boy. Daddy and I have a country to run. Now, we have Mikasa for a few more weeks, so go play! The Nanny will come tuck you two in tonight, but we'll be visiting as soon as we can, okay?"

"Okay, Momma." Eren smiled as the tip of his nose was kissed before being carefully placed back on his feet and immediately turned to take the princesses hand in his, giving it a gentle pull. "C'mon, Miki!" And with that, they scurry out into the hallway, running together in search of another exciting adventure as the castle halls are filled with their adorable, childish giggles.

The years flew by respecting that cycle, where Mikasa returns to German Court after living at her home in French Court for most of the year so she can spend the summer with her future husband, tending to a romance that's budding between them rather quickly in their short thirteen years. From holding hands when sitting together in the throne room to sneaking off for somewhere private to make out, as the years went on, these moments where hearts are left racing make the task of keeping things out of the bedroom even more difficult. It was often that the pair find themselves feeling flustered during the day from a primal desire, making whoever they're in a room with uncomfortable because the sexual tension is that palpable. And this is exactly what they're feeling now as the young couple sit together on the lawn, watching wind rustling the leaves in the trees. Eren turns slightly to see her laying back in the grass with her eyes closed, dozing peacefully in early morning sun, and he smiled as he reached over to tickle into the more ticklish part of her side through her beautiful dress, making the girl's nose wrinkle as she started to chuckle, playfully swatting at his hand. He's always enjoyed messing with her like this, even now in their late teenage years. "Get out of here you weirdo!"

"But I love your giggle, Miki."

"Stop flirting with me, I'm trying to relax and you're very distracting..." Mikasa's eyes opened to his as she pushed her fingers through her hair and grinned, feeling so lucky to have been paired with a man like him - kind, passionate, loving, loyal, tough as hell. Just dreamy.

"Well, tough shit, because I enjoy flirting with you." He just laughed as he suddenly climbed on top and took both of her hands to gently pin them into the grass, lacing their fingers together. She blushed and smiled wide as she studied his incredible green eyes, so full of life and ambition. "I love you." Eren smiled as he slowly leaned down to kiss the pink lips that have been his favorite treat since they started kissing at thirteen, and she was eager to oblige, breathing a soft chuckle into his mouth. She lightly squeezed his hands, already melting inside from that feeling, so persistent with sneaking up on her when engaging in an intimate encounter with fiancé, which almost always ends in one pulling away quickly before things get out of control, something they really only needed to start doing since turning eighteen. His lips separated from hers slowly, savoring the sweet taste of her kiss as a heat bubbled to the surface that made his cheeks and his ears feel hot, letting him know that he's definitely blushing from feeling so flustered. The handsome prince was quick to climb off and dropped into a seated position wanting to crawl under a rock because he's embarrassed for behaving like this. He cleared his throat as he anxiously runs a hand through sexy, shaggy brown hair. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Miks." She rose to bring her knees closer as her eyes flickered from his eyes to the lips she could easily kiss all day. Of course she understands. They both know how important it is to consummate their marriage as virgins.

"No, it's okay," Mikasa offered a reassuring smile as he gently bumped his forehead against hers. "I really like kissing you.." He chuckled as he placed a gentle hand on her cheek and carefully tucked stray hairs behind her ear.

"I know, I love kissing you too," Eren smirked, watching her eyes look away to the boat dock behind him because he's made her nervous. "I'm embarrassed to say this but I don't know if I can control myself if we let our kissing progress before we get married." His princess grins as he kisses her repeatedly and threw her arms around his neck to pull him close, deepening their already passionate kiss with a soft moan into his mouth. Neither give a damn about anything at this point; not their marriage being used as an alliance between Germany and France, not the countless duties they have before they're even crowned as king and queen of Germany, only how wonderful it feels to be making out in the castle garden simply enjoying each other's company. That summer was the best and the last for many months, dragging on even further into one year, then two, three, while the Jaeger Clan had been left in the dark. Something terrible has happened to her, surly. Eren would say to himself with a heavy heart because even the thought that the love of his life could have perished is simply too much for him bear, and this carried on into his work. Many beautiful women threw themselves at him now that Mikasa has been missing for four years, but he couldn't cheat on her. Real love never dissipates, not truly. He had no proof of death which means that, until that day comes, there will remain a strong hope within him that his princess will one day return. However, this heartache prevents him from even considering another woman because he truly believes nobody can replace someone so unique, so exotic, so breathtakingly beautiful that whenever he looks at her, his world stops and she is the only thing that he can see.

It was during the fourth December that a mysterious carriage castle guards didn't recognize arrived with the princess on board disguised in what someone poor would wear, very light despite the heavy blanket she's wrapped in. Princess Mikasa was immediately escorted out of the freezing snow and rain feeling fatigued from such a long journey and a nasty cold she caught along the way. Word was sent through the castle to the young prince who stands outside with his father, Grisha, in a practice sword fight of her return and was promptly ushered off by his father, who didn't seem to care too much about the sword being dropped on the ground when his son took off for the door. Mikasa lies curled up in her bed with many heavy blankets as the fireplace radiated heat into the dimly lit bedroom, sleeping soundly on her side facing away from the door as he carefully closed her bedroom door behind him. His eyes stung terribly from the tears of pure joy and relief to have her back, a sight so comforting immediately cured the unbearable tightness he's had in his chest since she disappeared, carefully crawling under the blankets with her. At long last, he can breathe. In my heart I knew, I knew you were alive. Eren wanted to say, but he slipped his arms around her shivering body instead and held her close under the heavy winter blankets, burying his face into her soft, raven colored hair. She stirred slowly and stretched against him with a soft groan as her back became flush to the front of his body, taking the hand he has on her stomach in hers to lace their fingers. "I'm so sorry.." His response was simply to kiss her hair and tuck his knees behind hers, squeezing his arms around her tiny waist.

"No, it's okay, Miki. I'm just relieved to have you in my arms again. What the fuck happened?"

"Someone made an assassination attempt on my family, so I was hastily put in a carriage bound for you. We were hoping that if I dressed poorly and laid low in the carriage that I'd be safe but unfortunately I somehow managed to loose one of my heavy blankets.."

"You still weren't dressed very warm, I'm told."

"Yeah, my parents couldn't help much because they were behind the scenes trying to figure out who poisoned our bread. One of the servants died.."

"What about Levi?"

"Battlefield. Where else?"

"I'm glad you guys are okay, but I'm sorry about one of your people passing."

"Claire was amazing. She braided my hair and was so personable," Mikasa breathed a sorrowful sigh as she watched the fire dance, his thumb slowly rubbing across the side of her hand. "You know, we're finally old enough to get married now.." He chuckled into her hair and reached up to gently push away the raven locks blocking him from pressing kisses to the side of her neck, which happens to be one of her favorite spots to have kissed when they're engaged in a make out session.

"Tell me what you want, my queen."

"Promise me it'll be romantic?"

"Did you really think I wasn't already planning to sweep you off your feet?" Eren smiled as a chill made its way down his spine just thinking about finally giving in to temptation, his words making her head turn and gaze into his eyes. She was already smiling wide as she brought the blanket over her face because he's so cute with his dimples, and everything else that she loves about him that it makes him even sexier.

"I thought your parents were going to cry when they saw me."

"Of course, you were dearly missed by us all."

"I missed you too," She pulled the blanket down and looked into his eyes. "I must admit that I'm surprised you didn't move on with one of those sluts that's always throwing themselves at you." He raised an eyebrow and brought a gentle hand to her cheek, carefully dusting her bangs away from her eyes as he tucked loose strands of her french braid behind her ear.

"Are you kidding? I could never cheat on you. I'm so in love with you that it made me sick when you were gone because it felt like my other half was missing. I tried to get over you after a few years, but I just couldn't do it.." Eren sighed and was surprised when she didn't immediately react, just staring with her eyes wider as she processes the news - and then she had forced herself from his arms to push him onto his back, climbing on top so she can straddle his lap. "Eh? What are you -" But he had been interrupted with her kiss and it tasted sweeter than he remembers, his hands on her lower back smoothing flat the light fabric of her night gown, occasionally sliding over the curve of her ass. She pulled her lips away and gently bumped their foreheads together, happy to receive the little pecks as a reward. "Well, alright then."

"I love you too, you big dope.."

"I figured as much."

"Do you think your parents will rush to have us get married now?" Mikasa smiled and planted a kiss on his lips once again, lingering until she felt him smirk, his hands squeezing and rubbing her ass. He smirked when she pulled away, giving a playful smack that made her blush and giggle nervously as she brings the covers up to her neck.

"Probably. But even if they weren't, I am in a rush to marry you."

"Good, me too," Her smile grows wide as she reaches up to gently cradle his cheek, and when his response of simply turning enough until his lips were pressed into her palm, it made a chill run down her spine. And for once today, it wasn't from the cold. "Will you stay with me?" Mikasa chuckled as he proceeded to kiss each of her fingertips, his smile and those eyes making her blush.

"Would be an honor," Eren smirked as she rests her head in the crook of his neck and was already on her way to falling asleep once more, his arms wrapped around her body as she lies on top of him. "We'll never be apart again, my love, you have my word." With their bodies buried almost completely beneath the heavy winter blankets all you could see were their heads, faces illuminated by a warm glow from the fireplace. It wasn't until many hours later that the couple finally awoke still in the same position in which they'd fallen asleep, when her fiancé finally tucked her in where he'd been laying and quietly left her bedchamber, off to learn more of his future duties as Germany's King.

The next day, Princess Mikasa was already out of bed and in one of her more extravagant gowns much to everyone's dismay though none more than Eren, who has been begging her all morning to let him handle things today with his parents but she wouldn't have it. "I really am okay, Eren, I just need to feel useful again after being stuck in a convent for four years. Besides, I know for a fact that you'd be doing the same thing in my shoes." They stand on the balcony connected to his bedroom that looks over the garden sharing a warm, loving embrace.

"Except boys don't go to convents."

"Shut up," She giggled and lifted her head, giving his cheek a gentle, playful pat, making him chuckle in amusement. "You know what I meant."

"You're not wrong, I definitely wouldn't be in bed right now. There's too much shit to do."

"Yeah, so, stop being an asshole and let me help you, okay?"

"Woah! Asshole?" Eren laughed, pretending to be offended at her words because doing so is making her giggle and it's music to his ears. "Good god, woman, I've missed you."

"A king should never be without his queen.." Mikasa smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, his hand gently cradling the back of her head to let her know that he definitely agrees with such a statement. She moaned softly into his mouth as their kiss grows more rough with need, hand pressing flat against her back because their bodies can never be close enough. Many months later, they finally started the journey to become one with a beautiful ceremony on the cliff that overlooks the ocean, waves crashed aggressively against rocks below that competed with raging winds on everyone's ears when listening to the speaking priest. And later that evening about halfway through the wonderful party Grisha and Carla had thrown for the newly weds, they retreated to his bedchamber, one of them frequently getting pushed up against the castle walls on the way for heated, steamy kisses that convey how much they look for and to what's next. Their hearts raced with anticipation as he spun her around behind closed doors to reach the laces of her wedding gown, holding his beautiful blushing bride close so he can lovingly kiss her neck knowing this has always been a weakness of hers that they now get the privilege to explore. Mikasa slowly leaned her head to the side as his fingers worked to loosen the tight bindings of her corset to make her gown fall, billowing out around their feet as she hurriedly turned her body to face him and her placed a hand on his handsome, cleanly shaven face, swiping her thumb over one of his adorable, boyish dimples. She giggles as when he gives a devilish grin, immediately getting louder because she's suddenly been thrown over his shoulder like she weighed nothing and was carried to their marital bed, already warm from the fire that was lit for them beforehand.

"So, why do I feel like we'll be doing it frequently now that we can?"

"Because there's no reason why the times we sneak off to make out aggressively can't also be quickies.." Mikasa sat on her knees and reached for him, watching his eyes as she slowly removes his jacket and her hands slid along incredibly defined, muscular arms "We can come in here and mess around a little bit during the day. We're supposed to be trying for a baby anyway, right?" Eren smirks, nodding his head in both agreement and amusement because he's never heard her speak this way outside of his dreams, and it's such a turn on for him that it makes him crave her more. He was gentle as always when cradling her cheek and gave his typical dreamy smile when his belt made a distinctive clink on the hardwoods, his pants around his ankles. With a fresh blush on her skin she smiled as they studied each other's eyes, her hands slowly rubbing along the waistband of his underpants, making him smirk in amusement.

"Why, Mikasa Jaeger, you naughty girl."

"Surprise..." She giggled, watching him lick his lips as her hands slowly wander up his chiseled body and stopped at his jawline, just as carved as the rest of him, to run her thumb across his surprisingly soft lips. Slowly, they closed the space between their faces and engaged in a kiss so deeply passionate that it made her moan, and that drove him wild as she breathed a playful yelp to be suddenly picked up again. He smirked as she continued returning his kisses and tossed her back into the sheets where she watched him with a small grin, biting her lip and blushing because he's pounced on top of her. "Did you just pick me up so you could do that?" She raised an eyebrow and giggled when he simply winked in response, his hands slowly roaming the lithe half naked body beneath him. His eyes never left hers as he reached to push down his underpants and kicked them off the rest of the way, bringing his hand to one of her breasts before randomly burying his face in the valley between. "Oooh.." Her whisper was soft but he could definitely hear the smile to it as he slowly grew more and more drunk on her body, the sweet smell of perfume still faint just below her collarbone. Eren's lips smirk on her breast as he covers her chest in kisses, licking and scattering gentle nibbles from his teeth that made her breaths quicken. Her fingertips lightly caressed the sensitive head of his aching erection, her fingers quick to curve around its girth to give the impressive length gentle strokes that immediately made him exhale a low moan into her skin. It pleases her greatly just knowing that only she has the power to make a man like Eren surrender himself, no matter how temporary it is. The young man felt blissful as he finally looked up and smiled, gazing into those dreamy half lidded charcoal blues and placed his hand on her flushed cheek, much warmer than normal from a hot fire burning nearby.

"I love you my beautiful, sexy queen."

"Heh," Mikasa grinned, his thumb slowly moving across her nipple as she reaches around her thigh to tug her underpants aside, rubbing his oozing tip through the wetness that's accumulated between her thighs. "I love you too, my king.." With a sultry smile she guided him into her sopping opening, her eyes glued to his as an intensely tight heat engulfed him and made his jaw drop it felt so good - until he noticed that Mikasa was whimpering silently in discomfort, which immediately made his expression change to one that's genuinely remorseful as he softly kissed the tears on her cheek.

"I'm so fucking sorry that it hurts. Can I make it better?"

"Just keep kissing me.." She offered a reassuring smile that eased him some, though he's much more concerned about her than himself as usual, hoping to offer some sort of comfort with softer and much more loving kisses. She tightened her legs to signal that she was ready for him to continue on with slowly inching his length inside. It relieved him to no end when he only heard the delightful sound of her moaning in response to him being so deep that their bodies are flush, and when he felt her legs loosen, the young man tucked his hands behind her knees to spread them, pushing back far enough that her hips were now raised from the mattress.

"Don't forget," Eren hunched over her until their grins were just barely touching. "We're all alone in this part of the castle, Miki, so you can scream for me as loud as you want." She squealed with delight and placed her hands on his broad shoulders, her nails lightly scratching across his upper back as their lips brushed against one another, his thrusts gentle, long and deep only briefly until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Do me hard.." And with that, he did as his instincts directed, thrusting into the tight heat much faster, in a way that still enabled her to follow his rhythm much to both of their amusement, so it didn't take long for him to make her climax again. Mikasa's loud, pleasurable cries filled the room as she is given exactly what she desires, making her body writhe, his thrusts so persistent that he has her trembling because it just feels so impossibly good. "Ohh! Eren!" He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut and grunted an animalistic groan that drove her absolutely wild, riding him from below as fast as she can while whispering dirty nothings amidst her moans. With a pleasure induced hiss, he pumped into her hard until he couldn't go any deeper just in time to coat his bride's eager womb with his seed for the first time, grunting and moaning with every slow, deep thrust. 

"Fuck!" Eren collapsed on top of her and was immediately brought in for a kiss, feeling just as satisfied and breathless after finally having the privilege of making love to his girl. She smiled against his lips as her fingers slid through his shaggy brown hair damp with sweat and pulled her lips away slowly, looking up into his eyes with a mutual grin. He lightly squeezed the under part of her knees as she allowed her hands to wander his back, the entire length of his cock slow to disengage because he's so enjoying this sensation. Eren was quick to stuff some pillows under her hips, though, because the Apothecary who stays in the castle has suggested this to a few other women trying to conceive, even Carla. He placed his hand on her toned stomach and allowed it to wander down between her legs, making her giggle and moan in response as he gave the happily sore area a gentle pat. With a chuckle at her amusement Eren dropped down beside her on his back and breathed a satisfied sigh, carefully assisting his new wife with moving closer so she can rest the back of her head on his chest. The fire crackled nearby and kept their naked bodies warm while they're not under the heavy winter blankets as he slowly pushed his fingers through her bangs to keep them away from her sweaty forehead, combing out any knots from the curled raven locks. She leaned her head back until he was upside down and giggled when she realized he'd already been staring at her with that same old sexy smirk as he gently pulled apart one stubborn knot.

"Your hair is so soft."

"Really? 'Cause I think it's kind of dry," Mikasa smiled as she placed her hands on her breasts, a sight that noticeably made his semi-erection twitch. "Otherwise it wouldn't be so knotted. Oh, is something wrong, my king?" He grinned as he playfully narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, tickling her soft skin as it slowly wanders down to her chest and gently grabbed her breast, noting almost immediately how hard the nipple is against his palm.

"Nothing, nothing. Any chance you're up for round two, you little minx?"

"Absolutely." Mikasa smiled with a soft moan as her breast was gently squeezed, making him smirk as he watches her thighs press together because she already wants him again and hopes the pressure will provide some sort of relief. Before he knew it, she had turned to face away from him and pushed the pillows out from beneath her hips, offering a sultry smile as she rolled over onto her stomach. "I haven't given you head in a while..." He was already more than amused when his fingers pushed her bangs away from her eyes, her hand slowly sliding up his chiseled abdomen as she watches dreamy viridian greens intently. She flattened her tongue against the underside of the shaft and licked before clearing his ooze from the tip, her eyes fluttering shut as she brings him into the warmth of her mouth and further under her spell once more.


End file.
